


Dragon's Gem

by Khizu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anyways yeah, Dragon dream pog?, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, George is a explorer oh no, Im tired, im so tired, theres no romantic relatioships, uh idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khizu/pseuds/Khizu
Summary: The brunette paid no mind to the man, as he just gripped onto the straps of his bag. His dark brown eyes looked in front of him, occasionally glancing up at the bright blue sky. Luckily, his goggles kept his eyes shielded from the bright light the sun gave to their world, thus not making him have to squint.All he had to do was keep going forward.And that was what he did----Or, George is an explorer and he sets out to find unexplored lands and accidentally falls into a cave and meets dragon!dream, but has a bumpy road ahead of him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super tired, got my AO3 account, so why not write about my AU

You'd expect an explorer to go and walk miles and miles on unexplored land correct? Well, not in George's case.

The British brunette was busy walking through the thick lush forest that surrounded the kingdom he lived in. The floral was exotic. Different kinds of colourful flowers filled the greenery environment.

It was nice if it wasn't explored. George had a problem finding things that were already discovered. It sucked. Everyone else picked on him for not even being able to fulfill his job's purpose.

The brunette huffed under his breath. He decided to just walk forward no matter what. His legs carried through the thick bushes, as his hands moved any leaves in the way. Sometimes getting slapped by a few. It annoyed him, but it was his fault in the end.

He just kept walking, occasionally lifting up his backpack that sat neatly on his back. The bag was awfully heavy, it was a struggle to hold up due to his slight puny size, but he kept pushing through.

Though due to the density and humidity the forest held, George could feel a drop of sweat fall from his forehead. He groaned in disgust, as he wasn't the kind to sweat, but he assumed it was just a sweaty day.

The man kept making his way out of the forest, finally making his way to the river that split the lively and dense forest, with the sandy and hot desert that laid in front of him. Taking a deep breath in, he knew of the dangers that were prepared for him on this journey to prove himself to the kingdom that taunted him. Taking a step forward, hoping for the best.

His dark brown eyes, which were covered by his goggles that rested neatly on his face, looked with fire like emotions. They sparked with determination, as he was ready to find unexplored lands that this world held.

The soft crunch of the leaves under him was heard, as it signaled that he was on the move. Making his way to the bridge that connected both of the biomes. Making his way onto the wooden bridge, soft thuds were heard when his boots came in contact with the structure. He nervously held onto the straps of his bag, unsure of his now choice he can not back down from. If he did, the guild will not let this go of him chickening out.

Why was he so nervous? This didn't make sense. He explored- well not explore, he adventured through known lands, not once finding a new one. Was that why he was so anxious? The feeling of finding something unknown and finally showing that he was one of them and not some wanna be?

The British man shook his head, not even realizing he was walking through the now sandy terrain. Good thing his boots were able to tolerate the heat it gave off because it would be scorching hot if he did not.

The sun-rays beamed down on the brunette, already feeling out of it from the excessive heat it gave off. It was annoying to the explorer, as he didn't enjoy the hot sweaty weather. He enjoyed the autumn and winter seasons, due to him being able to sit at home and sleep. The brunette loved the closure of his home, so why was he an explorer in the first place? That was something he couldn't explain.

In his trance, he didn't even realize a pair of eyes were watching him walk. Seconds later he was face to face by an awfully long and fluffy dirty white neck. Looking up, the brunette saw the usual narrow snout of a llama. Its ears were perked up, as the almost pitch-black eyes were looking down at George. This was a surprise considering llamas were only at the same level George was, but this one appears to be looking down at him. Its jaw was moving left to right, strands of wheat were seen. It appeared this llama was recently grazing, or been fed. He then noticed the dark blue fabric clothing that was resting on its lower neck and even caught a glimpse of the headband.

He was now stuck in a situation that was gonna slow him down. A Wandering Trader.

Before he could begin to leave, the llama snorted at the man, causing him to freeze up, hoping to not be attacked by spit. Though, the watery and hard substance never came. He felt a figure bump into his left, sending him to his right a bit, as he was not prepared for the sudden impact. He looked over to his left, about to shout at whoever ran into him.

Before he could open up his mouth to speak, he was quickly interrupted by the sound of a seemingly familiar voice.

"Ay! Amigo! It's nice seeing you around again!" A slightly high pitch voice was heard, as a pair of arms were wrapped around George. He finally took a good look at the new person.

It was Quackity. He had his dark blue beanie, which looked like it was just flat out gray. Strands of awfully dark coloured hair, which you can distinguish as black could be seen sticking out. Luckily his plastic mask wasn't covering his facial features, as it was put to the side of his face. His dark brown eyes glint in the sunlight, looking like an endless pool of honey. He had a stupid but honestly sweet grin plastered on his face, his lips were curving upwards, showing off his cheekbones from the genuine smile. His eyes squinted slightly.

Looking more downwards, you could catch a glimpse of his usual dark blue turtleneck sweater he wore on a daily basis, though over it was a cream coloured coat, that seemed to be more like a cape. It was covered in grains of sand, due to him most likely falling off of his llama, as well some tears at the end of it. A golden like chain connected both ends of the coat around the neck portion, to keep it secure. In the middle of the chain that glister from the sunlight, a Q hung there effortlessly. Luckily, the cape wasn't long enough to trip Quackity's feet, as it only went as low to his knees.

Going lower, he was wearing dark cargo pants, to most likely hold anything he had on for trade or any gems he earned. Some parts of it were torn, due to some unwanted company he had to witness. To top off his look, he had boots, tuffs of fluff rested at the top of it. Though it wasn't appropriate for this kind of biome, it seemed it didn't bother the young adult. The laces were a mess but were still somehow holding together.

"So! What brings you out here? Ya not thinking of running away again are you?" Quackity asked, a bit unsure of the large backpack that rested on the older's back. He eyed it up and down, removing George from his hold, turning over to the llama beside them. Quackity propped his arm on the animal's back leaning slightly, putting his weight on the llama, who just kept on grinding its teeth. Eating away at the wheat strands that were left.

"What? Nah, I'm just going out and doing my job." George remarked to his Spanish friend. Seeing his head perk upwards, his brown eyes shined with curiosity. Leaning off the llama slightly.

"You're gonna try and find something that hasn't been discovered? I- Amigo! You know how hard that is right!?" He breathed out to the brunette, surprised he was setting out to do this.

"So? Quackity, you legit found a brand new tundra biome that had treasures and secrets, and you're not even part of the kingdom! You're a wandering trader, so it's humiliating that I, an explorer, haven't found a single new thing!" The brunette pouted, clearly upset with the fact he had this unlucky curse.

The trader watched George's sudden down mood, even though it was hard to read his eyes, you could see his body movement. Quackity just sighed.

"Ok, I see your point. Though, have you ever thought, maybe not trying to find something will help you? I wasn't even intending to find something new." He mentioned, defending the point George threw at him. "I mean, you always try way too hard, you tend to go loco! So, how about you just don't?" He smiled gently.

The British man looked at Quackity, trying to get a readout of his words, but they only seem genuine. Taking in the thought, he sighed.

"That's stupid... But thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Though I should really go, the sun is already halfway through the sky, and I don't wanna lose any more daylight." George pointed upwards at the ball of gas.

Quackity took notice, feeling sorry that he was stalling the British's time. He laughed nervously, trying to shrug off his now awkward behavior.

"Yeah, just go right ahead! I won't hold you back any longer" He grinned, his free hand readjusted his mask as it sat on his face perfectly. Only strands of his raven hair could be seen sticking out. The plastic masking had a simple smile, though the smile itself was like a bracket, as the circle like eyes were holding a smug like expression.

"Yep, good luck Quackity" George huffed, as he allowed his legs to move forward through the sandy terrain. He heard the younger say his goodbyes, slight shuffles were heard as it sounded like he mounted his llama.

The brunette paid no mind to the man, as he just gripped onto the straps of his bag. His dark brown eyes looked in front of him, occasionally glancing up at the bright blue sky. Luckily, his goggles kept his eyes shielded from the bright light the sun gave to their world, thus not making him have to squint.

All he had to do was keep going forward.

And that was what he did


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so tired i wanna sleep

Restless nights, endless fighting the mobs that lurked during the cold darkness when the sunset. The struggles of staying awake, his body demanding rest, but was interrupted by his paranoia of being slaughter in his sleep.

The thought of a creeper hissing, as it explodes beside him, thus giving him no time to recoil from the attack, having him suffer from bloody and possible loss of his life. Or, a skeleton shooting an arrow through his sleeping body. The arrow piercing through his clothing and flesh, as he could feel the sharp point of it stabbing his heart or lungs, blood clogging his only way of breathing, suffocating at the boney hands of the monster. Maybe even zombies eating him alive, as they tore effortlessly as his flesh, ripping it apart. Feeling their teeth rip it at him.

The thoughts made him shudder out of fear. He hated those thoughts. 

Luckily for the brunette, he managed to find a village, but it was already discovered of course. He walked up to one of the buildings, as a sign that boldly showed the words INN. Walking in, clearly sleep deprived he was in luck this place was not full, but rather empty and vast. 

Walking up to the birch counter, George looked up at the person who sat at the desk bored.

"Welcome to the Simple Slime Inn" The voice was clearly done with their job, even though they sat there all day.

The Simple Slime Inn? Doesn't sound appealing, but nonetheless, it did not matter. George just dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out 10 shiny gold coins.

"Will this be good for a night?" He asked the sleep deprivation was clearly shown in his hoarse voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Here are the keys." The person seemed to be a teen, seventeen at youngest, nineteen being at the oldest. She handed the brunette the keys, as they glistered from the dim lights. 

Happily taking them, setting the golden coins on the birch counter, he left to the hallway that leads to the room he will reside him for tonight.  
Trudging through the hallway he finally made it to his room. Missing the keyhole a few times, his eyelids were struggling to stay open at this point. After many failed attempts, he managed to finally unlock the door. It slowly creaks, revealing a dark room that greeted him.

It wasn't the homey feeling you would get, but it gave him some comfort. He took two steps in, before flicking up the switch to be blinded by the light. His tired eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness of the once dark room.

Finally getting a good sight of the place he was sleeping in, it was... Sorta... Ok?

It was a singular room, as it had a desk at the very far corner, with no chair. A shame. Beside the desk was a window, clearly blocking the outside world with cream like curtains. More in the middle of the room, rested two beds, between them was a nightstand with an unlit lantern. Luckily, he only needed one. They had white bedsheets and pillows, their bed frames were made out of oak. The wood seemed taken care of and not rotten, which the explorer took note of. 

Looking to his right, he noticed a door. Assuming it was the bathroom, he only just shut the door behind him. Hearing it click, George swung his backpack off of his back, hearing a loud thud as it collided with the wall. Falling effortlessly on the wooden ground.

He just went over to the lantern, as he opened up the first drawer the nightstand held. Seeing a note and a pack of matches. Too lazy to read what the note held, he discarded it back into the drawer.

Pulling out a match, he tiredly brought it up to the box, 

He already struck it, as the red tip harshly glided on the rough-edged of the white container. A spark was formed, and the match was now lit. He grinned, leaning the now lit up stick into the lantern, as it was now lit.

Pulling the match out, he tiredly blew it out. Discarding both the box and stick back into the drawer he found them in, along with the note of course. He wasn't that rude.  
Dragging his feet back to the front door, to turn off the bright lights in the room. Which he did, as it was dimmed, the only source being the lantern. He went over to the bed furthest from the door, due to being a habit of his.

He sat on the edge of the white mattress, kicking off his shoes as they flew in the direction George set them at. Feeling his feet being able to not ache at the pain that numbed at him. He finally removed his goggles, which were now on his forehead. He placed them aside on the nightstand. 

He quickly went under the covers, feeling the sudden feeling of warmth and comfort. As he sunk slightly into the mattress, his whole body relaxing into the bed-sheet underneath him. His head rested on the fluffy white pillow, as it brought him the thought of his own bed. His face was nuzzled into the covers, feeling the warmth and softness it brought to his face. 

No more sleeping on the hard ground, his sleeping bag separating them both. No more paranoia that haunted him, the endless fights he had with the mobs, or the rain hitting his face as he hid under a tree, the leaves and branches barely protecting him. 

He was quickly pulled into the slumber his body hungered. Being greeted by the darkness he so longed to see once more. 

It was nice.  
\------  
Seemingly, you would never wake up to a sudden sound to disrupt your sleep in an Inn right? Well, to George he did. 

Hearing a sudden crash, he quickly jolted up from his bed, sitting upright. His eyes frantically looking around the potential threat that has entered his safe haven he rested in. Though, to his surprise.

There was nobody. 

The room was empty, so where did the sound come from?

Scooting to the edge of his bed, he leaned forward, blowing out the lantern light. The room was still dark, but the sun-rays managed to sneak past the curtains, giving the room some kind of brightness.

A few more seconds passed, George has finally woken up. He placed his goggles on his forehead, standing upwards. He walked over to find his shoes, which he almost tripped over. His face grimaced at the thought of wearing again. Oh, how he missed his slippers at home. His feet were heavily sore, the problems of an explorer. He decided to not wear them, as he wasn't planning on leaving this very moment.

Just to find the sudden sound that interrupted him from his sleep. Walking to his front door, he opened it, expecting to see no one. But, he was greeted with four people standing out in the hall, two were at the end of it by the lobby, while the other two were outside his door.

How did he not hear their voices shouting? They were clearly loud. He shook his head, his dark brown eyes watch as two figures were shouting insults at each other, though it seemed to be lighthearted in a way?

"Oh come on now you prick! You dragged me out to bed, this is what you are gonna get!" A British voice was heard loud and clear. George rubbed his eyes looking to see who owned the voice.

A blonde teen, they were sitting on the smooth stone flooring. Their locks were messy, as his blue eyes held a fierce and stubborn look, so much life could be seen through them. He had a couple of bandaid's on his face, one could be seen resting on his cheek, as George can faintly see a pink one resting on his nose.

He wore a dark-gray bandana along with a red and white t-shirt, it was short-sleeved, but it appeared he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, covering his arms that were crossed. He was slightly slouched, tan cargo pants that seemed to be too big at the ends of it were on his lower body. Then white sneakers with a black design were on his feet.

"Tommy! Get up, Dad and Techno are already at the lobby! You know we had to leave right before noon ya gremlin of a child!" Another British voice could be heard, as it seemed to be much older than the teen who refused to get up. 

George looked over, seeing a much taller figure than stood his ground against the younger blonde teen. He appeared to be eighteen at youngest, twenty at the oldest. 

He had curly dark brown messy locks, as it was shifted more to his left side of his face. A gray beanie rested on his head, reminding George of Quackity a few weeks ago. He could see the annoyance of the older teen's face, his dark brown eyes which almost looked black held emotions of care and just I'm done with your bullshit kind of look. 

He could see him wearing a vibrant yellow turtleneck, a few strands of it poked out as it curled slightly. Wrapped around his waist appeared to be a dark brown coat, which George only assumed to be a trench coat. He wore what appeared to be awfully dark jeans, it wasn't black, but it gave off the colour it was, He was also finished off with dark gray sneakers, with only a faint of a lighter gray design.

"Blah blah blah! I don't care! I just wanted to sleep in, and not go on the annoying road-trip oh Phil assisted on going!" The blonde, now known as Tommy spat. He seemed to be a whole bunch of trouble. 

George was just standing there watching the problem unfold between which he assumed were brothers. 

Before the older teen could speak, his dark brown eyes lingered over to the door George was standing at. He shut his mouth, clearing his throat. The teen straightens up his posture, his cheeks were dusted with red from embarrassment. He placed his hands at his side, as they dug into his pockets.

The younger teen followed his older brother's gaze. He too, saw George standing there.

He now had their attention on him, a bystander who just witnessed their bickering. He nervously stared back, unsure if he should back away into his room. 

Before George could make his action of slithering back into the safety of his temporary room, the older teen spoke.

"My apologies sir! My... brother over here, would not get his lazy ass up and is now causing a ruckus and being a little baby! Isn't that right Tommy?" The teen shot his younger brother a glare, a smug smile was plastered on his face.

"I- wha- fuck you, Wilbur!" Tommy shouted as he shifted in his spot. 

It looked like the teen wanted to lunge at his older brother known as Wilbur, but didn't want to give up his way of saying fuck you, I don't wanna listen. 

George just used his hand, moving it slightly to reassure it was fine. Even though, they woke him up from his slumber.

"It's fine, nothing at all." He tried to push away the fact that they acting like they were raised on a farm, well Tommy. 

"I was gonna leave today anyway, ya know heading North." George just mentioned as he softly squeezed the middle of his nose. 

"Are you stalking us, you weirdo?" The young blonde asked, his blue eyes held wary toward the explorer. "You're not gonna go kidnap us both right? Because first off, you look too scrawny to even lift up a chair." He laughed at the insult he threw at George.

Wow, this kid was slightly rude. George shook his head. 

"No, I don't think anyone would want to kidnap you both due to your bickering. Also, I am not stalking you guys, as I have no clue who any of you are." George yawned out, still clearly tired.

Wilbur looked back at Tommy, frustrated that he couldn't just be nice to a new person and even just cooperate with him. He noticed Tommy about to speak up again but was soon quieted by Wilbur's voice. 

"We should be going now! Sorry to disturb you Mr...?" He raised an eyebrow, as he has never gotten a name from the stranger.

"George. George Notfound." He simply answered, hearing a snicker leaving the blonde teen. He rolled his dark brown eyes, seeing Wilbur grabbing Tommy by the end of his bandana.

"Well, Mr. Notfound, we shall be on our way! Again, so sorry about this whole thing." He began to drag Tommy down the hallway, which led to the lobby.

"Have a good day!" The older teen shouted as he was now back to bickering his younger brother. 

George could hear their insults and pointless fighting grow fainter. Groaning, he went back to his room. Shutting the door behind him.

Well, that was fun for sure.  
\-----

After that incident, George couldn't go back to his slumber, so he just showered right afterward. It disappointed him really, his body still ached and craved the peaceful darkness. But, he couldn't stay.

No, he couldn't. 

He had to move on and continue his journey. Therefore, he got ready. Fixing up the covers on the bed he slept on, as he neatly tucked in the blankets. Fixing up the pillows that rested there, placing them neatly. He finally slid on the boots that caused pain to his feet, but he knew it would be stupid to walk barefoot. He ran over to the bag that rested on the floor. Lifting it up as he swung it on his back, a small breath left him from how heavy it was. He opened the door, keys in hand. 

Walking out of the room he stayed in, closing the door behind him. He locked it, making his way towards the lobby. 

He slid the keys on the birch counter, quickly departing from the Inn. Walking down the steps, quickly his eyes squinted. George moved his goggles downwards, as he saw the yellowish-brown world turn into vibrant colours, as well as tinting the strong sunlight. 

Finally reaching the pathway, he lifted up the compass necklace that rested on his neck. 

Taking a good look at it, he began to head North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for SBI


End file.
